Nazz's Knitting Skills
by Parent12D
Summary: After talking to the principal about getting Ed a special tutor, Andrew finds out that Nazz is talented with knitting. Andrew also reveals to her that he stinks at knitting and also sucks at several other stuff and the two of them check out each others report cards, and Andrew finds out that everyone has flaws and that he shouldn't be ashamed of it! Find out how this go now!


**Alright now readers! Here I bring to you all another new story that I came up with!**

 **Okay now for a few notices before the story starts:**

 **First of all, for the plot of this story, at the name implies, it reveals that Nazz has a talent for knitting and at the same time, Andrew reveals to be terrible at it and proves it too, and explains about the other stuff he sucks at, all shown through flashbacks.**

 **Also, I had the idea of this story originally, but the reason why I did this story is because I have taken notice that in several stories for this series prior to this one (especially the recent 'A Lovey Dovey Special') that Andrew was also shown as a Mary Sue and had hardly any flaws or faults at all. Simply put, I've spend so much time in developing the other character's characterization, I have forgotten to give my own character Andrew some well deserved development as well, and I truly apologize for not noticing that sooner everyone.**

 **Another thing, this story will contain some references to the episodes 'Mission Ed-Possible' and 'Truth or Ed'; the former is referenced in the beginning where Andrew had talked to the principal about getting Ed a professional tutor to help him focus better, as well as Nazz's grades being revealed, whereas the latter is referenced by the fact that there is a knitting club that started after the whole Bobby Blabby incident and Nazz is a member of that club.**

 **If some of you are wondering why I chose Nazz to chat with Andrew about the stuff he's bad at, its because she's the nicest girl in the show and shows a lot of compassion towards most people, along with the fact that she and Andrew have become something like best friends and it is shown in this story too.**

 **One last thing, even after this story, more about Andrew will be revealed, such as why he feels the need to get along with everyone in the show, aside from his previous life in Lime Stream, his back story, and other stuff that gives answers behind his character.**

 **Well enough with this rant now, let's just start the story. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

"Alright, that sounds great. Thanks for the chat Mr. Principal," Andrew said as he left the principal's office after chatting with him.

Believe it or not, Andrew was talking to the principal about getting Ed a professional tutor or specialist that could work with Ed. Ever since the report card fiasco that Andrew witnessed; he has realized that Ed had a hard time with focusing and paying attention to everything that the teachers have assigned to them. Being the nice guy he is, Andrew would help with tutoring Ed…except for the fact that he has no experience for tutoring students and helping them improve their grades, not to mention that him tutoring Ed would be a lot more stressful than it looks, given that Ed was often distracted by the drop of a ball a majority of the time, so Andrew had to talk to the principal about finding Ed a professional tutor to help him.

"I wish I could have tutored Ed myself," Andrew talked to himself. "But doing so would be a lot more stressful than it seems, and I have no experience with tutoring kids of various ages."

Andrew then wandered down the hallways, wondering what else he could do at the moment. Chaosky has offered to give Rolf a helping hand with the type writer and such, so Andrew was alone here. Andrew has gotten his report card and he did have A's and B's on most of his subjects, but the only exception to that was for Wood Shop, which he had a C in. Andrew also wasn't good with manhandling wood shop materials; the most he had experience with using was a hammer, and even then, there was more to Wood Shop than using a hammer.

Pushing that thought aside for now, Andrew had noticed that there was no one else in the entire school; everyone must have broke away for home.

 _There's absolutely no one here._ Andrew thought. _What should I do to kill some time before the school closes completely for the day?_

As Andrew was thinking, he was unaware that he was passing the room which was where the knitting club was, which got created sometime after the whole Bobby Blabby fiasco. He was about to walk pass the room when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Hey Andrew, what are you doing out there buddy?"

Said voice belonged to none other, than Nazz, who was apparently knitting something as she was the only one in there.

"Oh hey Nazz," Andrew greeted back. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Come in here buddy, I could use the company right now dude," Nazz suggested.

"Okay," Andrew had nothing else to do, so he obliged and he took a seat, right next to Nazz as she was knitting what appeared to be a mini-quilt.

"What are you doing Nazz," Andrew felt like asking.

"Oh just knitting," Nazz informed him.

"I had no idea you could knit,"

"Yeah, I'm actually good with knitting," She told him. "It's a very special talent that I happen to harbor."

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks bro," She thanked him.

"Yeah, I'm not really good with knitting though," Andrew said honestly.

"How do you know that for sure dude," Nazz asked him. "I haven't even seen you knit before."

She hands him some threads and two knitters to start.

"I'll show you that I have no experience with this." Andrew then attempted at knitting something.

"Just do the best that you can bro," She assured him as he spent the next couple of minutes knitting something.

* * *

When he was done, he then showed to her a very poorly knitted quilt, which looked like a huge mess.

"Here's the result Nazz," Andrew showed it to her.

"Oh uh… I guess it could use some improvement," She tried to come up with a compliment.

"Yeah, told you that I have no experience with knitting," Andrew informed her. "I'm sorry that I wasted some knitting materials on this."

"Hey, no need to apologize bud, you did the best you could," Nazz placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you shouldn't be ashamed that you suck at knitting; no one is great at everything."

"That's true," Andrew smiled. "There are several other stuff that I'm bad at besides knitting."

"Really," Nazz looked curious as she put down the quilt she finished knitting. "What else aren't you good at Andrew?"

"Well, one of things I'm not good with is using a lawnmower and mowing the lawn," Andrew stated.

"You have trouble manhandling a lawnmower," Nazz asked as Andrew nodded. "Could we see a flashback of it dude?"

"Of course Nazz," Andrew said as a flashback slowly took place. "It was this one day where Chaosky and I needed to get the long grass mowed down…"

* * *

 _-Start of Flashback-_

 _ **"If you must know Nazz, the grass was already long enough as it was, but I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next."**_ _Andrew said in the voiceover._

 _We see Andrew and Chaosky out in the backyard with a lawnmower out ready to be used._

 _"Okay Chaosky, the lawnmower is out," Andrew informed his comrade. "Now how do we start it?"_

 _"Well, according to the steps, we pull this lever string several times to get it started," Chaosky stated._

 _"Sounds easy, let me give it a start."_

 _Andrew then went and pulled the lever several times and afterwards, the lawnmower started but it was acting up._

 _"Uh Chaosky, is that suppose to happen?"_

 _"That's strange," Chaosky commented. "The lawnmower should be running normally to push and mow the grass."_

 _"Yes, but how am I suppose to-" Andrew then was cut off as the lawnmower started moving in a fast manner, dragging the boy with it. "-RUN THIS THINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?"_

 _Andrew screamed as the lawnmower was moving all over the place in an out of control manner, with Andrew not sure how to manhandling._

 _"CHAOSKY HELP!" Andrew cried out. "HOW DO I STOP THIS CRAZY THING!?"_

 _"I don't know," Chaosky stated. "It says until it runs out of gas."_

 _"WHAT!?" Andrew shouted. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS THING!"_

 _"I guess you'll just have to let it run out of gas while it cuts the grass…" Chaosky said with a look of guilt on his face._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed in panic as the lawnmower cut the grass and was going out of control as a result._

 _After several minutes, the lawnmower finally ran out of gas, causing it to stop running as Andrew finally fell onto the ground and was panting heavily by how stressful mowing the lawn was to him. Chaosky then went to his aid._

 _"Andrew are you okay, "Chaosky asked in concern._

 _"I…huff…I should be Chaosky," Andrew huffed. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."_

 _The two of them noticed how mess up the lawn looked now, as some brown parts of the lawn were shown as a result of too much lawn mowing. Andrew had a look of guilt on his face._

 _"Oh crap, Chaosky I went too far with mowing the lawn…" Andrew sounded ashamed._

 _"Oh don't worry about it bud," Chaosky reassured him. "Your dad has some grass growing fertilizer in the shed."_

 _"Okay…" Andrew caught his breath. "Now I know that I suck at mowing the lawn."_

 _"Take it easy Andrew," Chaosky informed him as the flashback came to an end…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"…as you witnessed in the flashback Nazz, I was really terrible at mowing the lawn," Andrew stated. "As said in Double D's words; I detest mowing the lawn."

Nazz was surprised by this, as she witnessed how Andrew had trouble manhandling a lawnmower.

"Wow Andrew, I'm sorry that that happened to you," Nazz apologized. "That must have sucked for you, didn't it?"

"It's okay Nazz," Andrew told her. "And yeah, it was a really terrible experience for me."

"Well that's good to know bro," Nazz said. "So is there anything else your terrible at?"

"Lemme think for a minute there," Andrew thought for a moment before something else came to mind. "Oh, there was also this one time the toilet in my house was backing up and because I have no plumbing experiences, I only made things worse."

"Oh my," Nazz was shocked but also looked curious. "Could I see a flashback of that accident buddy?"

"Of course you can," Andrew smiled as he started to activate another flashback. "It was a fine peaceful morning…"

* * *

 _-Start of Flashback-_

 _ **"I was just reading one of my spare magazine that I keep on hand, and I was reading in peace before Chaosky came down to inform me of the bad news about the toilet…"**_ _Andrew did a voiceover for the second time._

 _Andrew was shown in the living room reading one of his magazines when Chaosky called out to him from upstairs._

 _"Hey Andrew! We have a huge problem!" Chaosky shouted._

 _"What is it Chaosky," Andrew asked as he put his magazine to the side._

 _"Come up here and I'll show you!" Chaosky called out as Andrew got up and went up the stairs to Chaosky as he was then escorted to the bathroom to see the problem for himself._

 _"The toilet is backed up again and it's starting to flood the bathroom floor," Chaosky informed him, pointing to the toilet as proof. "Something has to be done before the bathroom floor gets worse."_

 _"Let me check it out," Andrew grabbed a wrench from the sink that Chaosky put there. "I think I can see what the problem is."_

 _"You sure about that Andrew," Chaosky asked, not entirely convinced about this._

 _"I'm sure, and you can supervise me in case something backfires." Andrew told him._

 _"Okay," Chaosky decided to go with it, even though he had a bad feeling about this._

 _Andrew then went and took off the lid to the toilet top and saw the mishap for himself._

 _"Ah, I see the problem one of the corkscrews is messed up," Andrew informed him. "No matter, it just needs to be adjusted a little and then good as new."_

 _"Is that really a good idea bud," Chaosky questioned._

 _"Maybe not, but it's worth a shot," Andrew then took the wrench and adjusted the corkscrew a bit to fix the problem. Once he was done, the flooding stopped._

 _"There good as new," Andrew said as the flooding of the toilet stopped…_

… _only for it to start flooding again, harder than before which then caused Andrew to enter a panicked stated._

 _"OH NO! WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN?!" Andrew shouted. "CHAOSKY, I ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE!"_

 _"Don't panic Andrew, you were just trying to help," Chaosky said. "You had no intention on screwing it up on purpose."_

 _"That's true, but that doesn't solve the fact that I messed up big time," Andrew commented as he buried his face into his hands. "Now I know that I suck at plumbing."_

 _"Don't fret about it too much Andrew, it just means that you will not be a plumber anytime soon," Chaosky told him._

 _Andrew then responded with a sigh as the flashback came to a close…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"…yeah Nazz, it took several hours to stop the flooding and fix the toilet, and man, was it stressful. Now I know that I have no experience with plumbing either," Andrew wrapped up. "I have never been so stressed out in my whole life."

Recalling the events that followed caused Andrew to bury his face in his hands once again as the events were too stressful for him to handle. As a result, Nazz then made her attempt to calm him down.

"Don't worry about it bro, it wasn't your fault," Nazz rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "You don't have any experience with plumbing either, but like I said, no one is great at everything, so don't be ashamed Andrew."

Andrew started to calm down as he looked at Nazz with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for that Nazz, I really needed that," Andrew thanked her.

"Don't mention it bro," Nazz smiled heartwarmingly. "We're buddies and I'm here for you."

"That's very sweet of you Nazz," Andrew smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"That's what I'm here for dude."

"Anyway Nazz, I got my report card here because I have to show you something," Andrew dug out his report card and showed her the grades he got.

"What do you want to show me bud,"

"Look for yourself."

Nazz saw his report card and noticed that he had mostly A's and B's in his classes, but she then noticed that he had a C in Wood Shop.

"Whoa dude, you got a C in Wood Shop," Nazz asked as Andrew nodded. "Sorry about that bro."

"It's okay, I'm not really good with Wood Shop anyway," Andrew admitted. "I have trouble with handling the tools. The closest tool that I am capable of using there is a hammer, but as you and I both know, there's more to Wood Shop than using a hammer."

"You got that right dude," Nazz chuckled at that last statement. "And it's okay if your not good with Wood Shop either."

"I understand," Andrew seemed to be feeling better.

"I have my report card on me if you like to see it," Nazz offered.

"I'd love to see it."

"You got it Andrew," Nazz then went into her pockets and fished out her report card. "Here it is bud."

Andrew got a good look at it and realized that Nazz's grades were of the following; an A in Math, B in Science, C in English, A in Cheerleading, B+ in History, C+ in Art, and a D in Cooking. The last grade actually caught Andrew's attention.

"Whoa, you got a D in Cooking," Andrew asked.

"Yeah dude," Nazz nodded. "I'm not that good with cooking in all honesty."

Andrew went with it. If he was less of a nice man that he was, he would have told her that woman should be capable of cooking; but a comment like that would come off as sexist, not to mention everyone has their faults.

Instead, Andrew reassured him.

"Sorry about that Nazz," Andrew told her.

"It's cool bud," Nazz appreciated his comment.

"I'm not good with cooking stuff either, especially meat on the grill," Andrew said. "One time I did steak on the grill it ended up getting charred and burned up as a result. Chaosky had to get a replacement steak and take over instead."

"Whoa, that must have been intense."

"Yeah, and I'm not good with cooking meat in the oven either," Andrew stated. "However, I do have this capability of making sides for dinner."

"You do?"

"Yup, and I happen to be very good with cooking pasta," Andrew admitted. "I happen to make some really delicious Mac and Cheese, and trust me, it's good. You have to try it to believe it."

"That's awesome bro," Nazz smiled. "That's so rad, I have to try some at some point."

"The next time I make Mac and Cheese Nazz, I'll invite you over to dinner to have some okay?"

"I'd love to have that Andrew," Nazz loved the idea of having dinner at Andrew's house. "I can see it already dude."

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "So yeah, I might have some talent like making Mac and Cheese, but I also stink at stuff like knitting, lawnmowing, plumbing, and cooking meat."

"It's okay bro, it's what shapes us all," Nazz informed him. "In order to balance out everyone's personalities, we each have our own set of faults and skills."

"That's true Nazz," Andrew nodded. "I also happen to not have the experience to tutor other students."

"Yeah I couldn't see you do that kind of stuff," She agreed. "That's more of Double D's compartment."

"Agreed, I had just come from the principal's office recently to talk about getting Ed a professional tutor, or specialist, to help him with his lack of focus on his topics," Andrew said. "I would help him myself since we're friends, but I'm afraid I don't have the skills to pull it off."

"That's true bro, don't try anything that could stress you out even more," Nazz informed him. "I couldn't let my friend go through that much pressure."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "Thanks for looking out for me Nazz."

"Don't sweat it Andrew," She said. "We're close friends after all."

"That we are," Andrew grinned. "I'm glad we talked about this."

"Of course buddy, I have many faults too," Nazz said. "One of them happens to be having no experience with video games."

"You don't know how to play video games," Andrew asked.

"That's what I said."

"I am very skilled with playing them," Andrew informed her. "I really have the magic touch when it comes to playing video games."

"That's awesome to know Andrew," Nazz grinned.

Andrew nodded as Nazz picked up some new knitting threads and the knitting sticks and was preparing to knit another mini-quilt.

"So anyway Andrew, would you like to accompany me while I make another mini-quilt," Nazz asked him. "I really could use the company and everyone else has left the school for the day."

"Sure Nazz, I'd love to hang out with you for a bit while you prep up another quilt through knitting."

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered.

Andrew gave her a thumbs up as a result as Nazz then started knitting a fresh new mini-quilt…

* * *

Some time later, Nazz was nearly finished knitting together her mini-quilt, as Andrew was accompanying Nazz and sitting next to her, enjoying her company as Andrew was feeling a lot better about his flaws and the stuff he sucks at. Nazz was the person that Andrew would consider a best friend of his, since they got along perfectly together.

"Hey Nazz," He got her attention. "Today has been a good day."

"It sure has," Nazz agreed as she finished putting together the mini-quilt that she made. "I finished the quilt bud, take a look for yourself."

Nazz then showed him the quilt she knitted and it was in good condition. What he noticed about the quilt was that there two people on it, and they looked like Andrew and Nazz respectively.

"Nazz, is that us," Andrew asked.

"Yes it is," Nazz nodded as Andrew then saw the abbreviation BFFs above them.

"BFFs?" Andrew asked.

"Yup; Best Friends Forever dude," Nazz smiled warmly. "It means you and I are best friends forever."

"Awww," Andrew felt heartwarmed as he then gave Nazz a hug. "That is so sweet Nazz. You're my best friend too. Thank you."

"You're welcome Andrew," Nazz returned the hug. "Thank _you_ for keeping me company while I was in here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Nazz, since we're besties," Andrew said.

"That's the right term to use bud," Nazz liked the term Andrew used. "Totally rad."

"It sure is," Andrew grinned as Nazz put the quilt in her backpack…

* * *

It was then the final bell went off, meaning everyone was dismissed from school for the day.

"Well I guess that means we must depart from the school now," Andrew said.

"Care to escort me back home to the cul-de-sac bro?" Nazz offered.

"I'd love to do that, best friend," Andrew grinned.

"You got it bestie," Nazz then winked at him and they grabbed hands as they exited the school.

They then left the school and headed straight for the cul-de-sac as a thought then popped in Andrew's mind.

"So Nazz, a thought has popped in my mind, and I think I have come up with an idea."

"What's your idea Andrew?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could make an attempt at helping you with your grade in Cooking Class."

"How do you propose on doing that dude?"

"I was thinking that when I prepare to make Mac and Cheese, I can show you how to make it and I can teach you how to cook it properly like I do," Andrew suggested.

"I'd love to have that buddy," Nazz was ecstatic. "And as a way of repaying you, I can see if I can help you with your grade in Wood Shop."

"That would really help me a lot Nazz," Andrew commented. "Thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it buddy," Nazz winked at him again. "We're besties after all."

"Exactly," Andrew grinned. "And us besties have each other's backs."

"You said it bro," Nazz brought her arm around Andrew's back. "I'm lucky that we're best friends Andrew."

"Same with me Nazz," Andrew brought his arm around Nazz's back too. "I can tell that our friendship will be forever lasting."

"I agree," Nazz nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eventually they made it back to the cul-de-sac, still holding hands in a friendship manner as they were glad to be getting back to their houses.

"So Nazz, the next time I make Mac and Cheese, I'll call you via phone to have you over," Andrew told her.

"Of course Andrew, here's my house phone," Nazz gave him her house phone. "And when I do come over, you can show me how to make it the way you do it."

"Yup, and we can eat dinner at my house since nobody aside from Chaosky is home at this time," Andrew told her as he gave her his house phone.

"That sounds cool dude," Nazz accepted his house phone number. "And maybe sometime we can just hangout at your house and stuff since you say no one is home during the day aside from Chaosky."

"Great idea," Andrew loved the idea. "And maybe we can also help with improving my Wood Shop skills too."

"You got it bro, we're besties after all," Nazz exclaimed as they approached the entrance to Nazz's house.

"Oh and Nazz,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for today and helping me feel better about my flaws," Andrew smiled. "I really needed that kind of comfort."

"Don't sweat it buddy," Nazz smiled in a compassionate manner. "That's what best friends are for dude."

"You said it," Andrew nodded. "Well I guess this is where we depart for now."

"I guess so bro," Nazz then went and gave Andrew a compassionately warm hug. Andrew returned the hug as he then commented.

"You're my bestie Nazz, and I appreciate the help and support you give to me," Andrew said while hugging Nazz.

"You're my bestie too Andrew," Nazz told him. "I have your back and you also have mine."

"That's right," A few minutes later, they broke from the hug. "Well I guess I'll see you later Nazz."

"Yeah, see ya in school buddy," Nazz started walking towards her house. "I am looking forward to us assisting each other with our school subjects we have flaws in."

"Same here Nazz," Andrew started to head back to his house. "Well have a good night Nazz!"

"Same to you Andrew," Nazz called out. "Goodnight bestie!"

"Yup, goodnight bestie!"

* * *

The moment after that was said did they go back to their respective houses. Andrew used a spare key that Chaosky gave him to the house and unlocked the door and entered the house. Chaosky still wasn't home; he must be still helping Rolf with his typing struggles and such. Andrew wasn't bothered by this as he had a good day and spent some quality friendship time with Nazz, whom he was really close to.

 _Today was great, Nazz told me that my own flaws are what make me myself, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of it._ Andrew thought to himself. _I'm glad that Nazz and I are such close friends, to the point where we're besties._

Andrew sighed as he thought about the friendship he had with Nazz and how much he would cherish it. He would wonder if his other friends in the show saw him as a friend too, as he saw all of them as his friends, including the Kankers. He wondered if anything else would occur that he'd have to overcome. For now, Andrew decided to accept his faults and work his way around them and not let them stress himself up.

For the remainder of the day, Andrew decided to watch some TV alone as he had no other plans for the evening. The screen then slowly started fading out in black, as the story came to an end and Andrew's next adventure will be approaching soon enough…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I HOPE THIS WAS AN IMPROVEMENT OF ANDREW'S CHARACTERIZATION IN CONTRAST TO THE PREVIOUS STORIES I'VE DONE FOR THIS SERIES!**

 **HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE THAT BEGINNING WITH THIS STORY IS WHERE THE STORIES I'M MAKING FOR THIS SERIES WILL FINALLY START 'GROWING THE BEARD', MEANING THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE IMPROVEMENTS AND MORE DEPTH BEHIND ANDREW'S CHARACTER IN ADDITION TO THE OTHERS AND ANDREW'S BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED, AND ALSO ANDREW WILL BE REVEALED TO HAVE SOME MENTAL PROBLEMS, BUT UNLIKE ED, ANDREW'S MENTAL PROBLEMS HAVE MORE TO DO WITH THE ROUGH AND TROUBLED CHILDHOOD HE HAD TO OVERCOME. HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I DECIDED TO USE NAZZ AS THE CHARACTER ANDREW SPENDS TIME WITH HERE BECAUSE NAZZ WAS MEANT TO BE THE MOST COMPASSIONATE KID IN THE CUL-DE-SAC AND WOULD HELP ANDREW OVERCOME SOME OF HIS FAULTS AND REASSURE HIM. HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THIS AND AREN'T BOTHERED BY THE FACT THAT THEY ARE PRACTICALLY BEST FRIENDS!**

 **ANYWAY, I DO HAVE A NEW STORY IN MIND FOR THIS SERIES, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, I AM HAVING CONFLICTS WITH MY SCHEDULE NEXT WEEK AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO START IT NEXT WEEK! BECAUSE OF THAT, IT MIGHT NOT START UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF JUNE; THE WEEK AFTER THE NEXT WEEK! I DO HOPE YOU ALL CAN TUNE IN FOR WHEN THAT STORY WILL BE MADE! HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW OF ANY KIND AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AND IF I'VE MADE SOME IMPROVEMENTS OF ANDREW'S CHARACTERIZATION IN REGARDS TO GIVING HIM FLAWS AND FAULTS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT STORY, I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
